Ultimate Betrayal
by AvRainbow
Summary: What happens when a case hits too close to home for the men at Rangeman and they need the help of the BAU team? Can they pull together and break the case? cupcakes wont like, rating for dark matters
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Okay here we go, here is the first chapter. This is a co-authored Fic between me (av981638) and rainbowseverus. We hope that you enjoy this story._

_This story is a cross over between JE and CM (Criminal Minds)_

_This story does include dark situations, therefore it is Rated M. Cupcakes, you will not like this story._

_There will be a Babe HEA, as well as a HEA for Pen and Derek._

**SPOV**

I ran as fast as I could, I needed to get somewhere safe. The only place I knew that I would be safe was Rangeman. I don't know how far I had run; but I knew I couldn't stop or look back. I didn't know if he was following me or not. I didn't want to believe that he was involved in the rapes and murders of prostitutes; I wanted to believe that the TPD and Rangeman were mistaken, but now I knew they were right. When I finally made it to the front doors of Rangeman, I was soaked to the bone from the rain. I burst into the lobby and came to a stop in front of the desk. As soon as I stopped though, my legs gave out, and I crumbled to the floor. I heard Cal yell at me seconds before he grabbed me. I could hear Hal talking on his phone; I assume he was calling Ranger. Minutes later I heard the elevator door ding open and the sound of boots thundering across the lobby. I smelled Bulgari seconds before two arms yanked me away from Cal and pulled me against a hard chest. The instant I was locked in his arms, the floodgates opened, and I began to sob into his chest.

When I finally exhausted myself, Ranger gently lifted me up, and carried me to the elevator. Only then did I realize that Bobby and Tank were there too. I knew that they were going to take me to three to look me over. Once we were in the infirmary, Bobby checked me over, I had no serious injuries, but I was bruised quite a bit. The entire time, Ranger stood by my side holding my hand. I could tell by his grip that he may look calm on the outside, but in the inside he was at a rage, his beast was out for blood. I knew that once Bobby cleared me, he would take me to his office so we could talk.

Sure enough, twenty minutes later, I was sitting on the couch in Ranger's office with him next to me and Tank standing a parade rest at the door. I knew time was up; I had to tell him everything. I looked at him in the eye.

"You were right." I watched as his jaw clenched tighter.

_Flashback….._

_I had just gotten done for the day. I was at my apartment door, with the key in the lock, when I was grabbed from behind. I was quickly overpowered, then I felt the sting of a stun gun, and everything went black. When I came to, I was on a bed in a small room. There was a figure standing in the corner watching me. I knew it was him just by his scent. I wanted to believe that he wouldn't hurt me, but I knew my hopes were futile. Before I could utter a word, he was on top of me. I knew that he was going to try to rape me, but I couldn't let that happen. I instantly started fighting him. I was able to fight him off but not before he hit me in the face a few times. I knew I had to get away, so I kicked him in the crotch. When he dropped I ran. When I got outside I found I was on Stark Street._

_End of Flashback._

As I came back to the present I saw that Tank had Ranger in a headlock, he was talking quietly to him. I had no idea what was going on, but I could tell that Ranger was beyond furious.

"You need to settle down Rangeman, we need to get the evidence before you go off half-cocked. Right now we need to make sure she stays safe, she is the one and only witness to survive this. I know this is hard, but you need to concentrate on Steph right now."He muttered to Ranger. Ranger nodded at his words that he understood, so Tank let him go.

Before anyone could utter another word, Ranger's cell rang. He took it off his belt to check the ID, the look in his face was full of menace.

"Yo."

"Morgan; you are just the man I needed to hear from. I know that you know about this case I have been working on, it has hit way too close to home for us here at Rangeman. We need your help."

"Thanks, Bro. We will need the whole team. We have one surviving witness who is in my protection right now, and it's personal."

"We will see you when you arrive" Ranger growled before snapping his phone closed without waiting for a response.

Tank looks at Ranger with a look on his face.

"BAU on the way?" he asks. I could tell by the look on Tank's face things were gonna get busy around here. From what Ranger just said tells me I am on lock down, but for once I am okay with that. I rest on the couch while we wait for this team to show up.

The hours quickly pass by. Soon there is a knock on the office door. Tank opens the door, and in steps a man who was 6'3" and gorgeous. It seemed to me that all the men that Ranger knew were hot. Then behind him were three more hot men. The four men were followed by three women right behind. The lead man walked up to Ranger.

"My name is Hotch, I am the head of the BAU team, but I am giving the lead to Morgan, since this is a personal matter to him."

Ranger nodded silently. The man I assume is Morgan walked up to Ranger next, they shared a fist bump and man hug. They turned to me, Ranger held his hand to me, which I took. He pulled me to his side.

"Babe, this is Derek Morgan, I have worked with him before, and I feel having him here will help us break this case. He is damn good at profiling, the fact he was a cop helps even more." Morgan gave me a killer smile, which I returned.

"So this is the Babe, I have been hearing about huh?" Morgan smirks.

Ranger raises his eyebrow at Morgan.

"Derek, who on your team is the computer tech? My guy could use help going through all the information we have so far." Morgan nods to one of the women behind him.

"This is Penelope Garcia, she is our computer tech, she can help him with that."

"Tank will take her to the computer lab." Seconds later, Tank led the woman out of the office. Morgan looked at the others.

"We don't need you just yet, so go get settled in." the others left.

"How are you holding up, Ranger?"

"I need to find the evidence so we can put this creep away."

"We will get him. Can I see the computer lab, Bro?" Before Ranger could respond his cell phone rang once again. He growled when he looked at the ID.

"Babe, can you take Derek down to the computer lab." I nod in agreement.

I motion for Morgan to follow me. We head to the elevator, I hit 2. When the doors opened I made my way to the Computer Lab door. As protocol you have to open the door quietly. We stepped in just in time to see Hector give Ms. Garcia a kiss on the temple. I could only smile at the fact that he had done that, he must see the light in her. I look over at Morgan and was shocked to see a look of possessiveness on his face. My mind must not have its filter on because my Jersey attitude came out.

"You can't tell me you are jealous of that!? For God's sake, he would much rather look at your ass instead of hers. You seriously need to pull your head out of your ass where she is concerned and admit how you feel. Do not act like Ranger!"

The look on his face was priceless, he was actually blushing. When I turned around to leave, I walked right into Ranger. I could tell by the look on his face he had heard everything. My face instantly turned red with embarrassment. Without thinking I took off in a run, I didn't bother with the elevator, I took the stairs to the lobby. I ran from the building.

Within minutes of leaving the building, I was grabbed from behind once again…..


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N : Wow, we are humbled by all the follows, favorites, and reviews showing the acceptance of this story. We truly appreciate all of your support. Thank-you all for your kind words and insistance to continue onward with our literary journey. Now on with the show!**_

_**AV & Rain (Jackie)**_

_**DM**____**POV**__** (**__**Derek**____**Morgan**__**)**_

_**I am sitting at my desk pouring through mind-numbing paperwork. I sigh in disgust. This is really the worst part of my job, except for the horrors we see of course. The only way I get through that dark part of our job is the light of our fellow team member my best friend and baby-girl, Penelope Garcia. She is most definately the true and rare light to all of our dark sides. I have even gone as far as to call her "my God-given solace", which she most certainly is. Now if I could only find a way to locate my balls and tell her exactly how I feel about her. I lean my head back against my chair and close my eyes.**_

_**I hear the familiar clack of high heels and smile broadly before I open my eyes. There before me stands our light.**_

_**"What do I owe the pleasure of this visit, baby-girl?"**_

_**"Just had to look at your sculpted chocolate body, you know my daily dose of Morgan-liciousness. So how are you, Hot Stuff, you look stressed?" She asks.**_

_**"Better now, mama, just taking a break from the paperwork. I still don't know how Hotch does it all. My brain would be fried."**_

_**"Maybe that's why he rarely smiles." She teases.**_

_**I can not help but laugh out loud. "Maybe, sweetness."**_

_**Pen is distracted by the beep of her cell phone. "Ah, team B needs me to look up a background check for a possible pedophile. I'll have to catch you later." She turns and walks out the door and I enjoy watching her sashay away. 'Down boy,' I think, trying to control my body's response to her luscious curves, but to no avail.**_

_**I decide to take a break from my paper work and call up an old friend.**_

_**"Yo, Ranger, my man, what up? How ya doing bro?"**_

_**"Yeah, I remember the case you told me about. How come you need my help?"**_

_**"OK, you can count on me. If it's personal for you, then it's personal to me. I will let the team know and can guarantee that they will support me 100%. We have our go-bags ready, we'll see you in like 6 hours, we'll be driving up."**_

_**I stare at the phone shocked. 'Why does he always do that? He hangs up without saying good-bye. Someone needs to teach him some phone manners.' I chuckle to myself.**_

_**I quickly make my way out to the bull pen area. I shout out.**_

_**"We got a case, everyone meet me in the round table room, you too baby-girl!"**_

_**I take a fast stroll over to Hotch's office. He is totally immersed in paperwork, of course.**_

_**"Hotch, I have a friend in need of us in Jersey. Can you come to the round table room?" I ask.**_

_**Before he has a chance to respond, I turn and head to the round table room. Everyone is already waiting on me and Hotch is right behind me.**_

_**"OK, everybody, I have a friend in Jersey who needs our help. I'll give you the rest of the details on the way. We're driving up, so meet me in the garage in 10, even you Pen."**_

_**Seeing nods all around, I turn to leave to go collect my go-bag and try to straighten out the details of the case in my head so I can present it to my family, my team, on the way. I scoop up my go-bag on the floor inside my office door and continue on my way to the elevator down to the garage.**_

_**We all climb into two standard black FBI issued SUV's. Rossi driving one with J.J. and Prentiss riding with him, and me driving the other with Hotch riding shotgun and Reid and Pen in the back of ours. We pull out and quickly hit the Interstate.**_

_**"Hotch, call J.J. and put her on speaker, tell her to do the same so I can brief everyone on the case at the same time." I tell Aaron as I look over to him briefly.**_

_**I hear him dial and make the connection telling J.J. to put it on speaker. I begin to brief the team on the case, all I know at the moment.**_

_**"OK an old friend of mine Carlos Manoso, owner of Rangeman, Inc. in Trenton, NJ needs help on a case. There have been 6 victims of rape then murder of prostitutes. They have an idea of who the unsub is, but what they need is proof. One of the victims was in Philly. Since state lines were crossed, we can come in and take over the investigation from the TPD. Manoso has a surviving witness, a victim in his building in protective custody. He says it's personal, which leads me to believe that the survivor is his lady. If that is right, then it's personal for me, too. I knew you would all agree to help him, that's why I told him to expect us immediately."**_

_**"You were correct, if it's personal for you, it becomes personal for us as well." Hotch agrees.**_

_**"I knew I could count on my family." I smile. I am happy to hear sounds of agreement from every direction. Hotch disconnects the call and we settle back for our long ride.**_

_**Six hours and 8 minutes later, we exit I-95 in Trenton. I follow the directions on the GPS as they lead me to Haywood Street. I pull up in front of a seven story office building. There is a man in all black standing beside the street-level gated garage. I guess he's there to let us in. I am right, he beeps the gate open and shows us to the visitor's parking spaces to the far left wall. We park the vehicles and collect our go-bags from the cargo area. By this time the fellow that let us in the gate is by our SUVs.**_

_**"You must be the FBI team that Ranger called in. Follow me and I'll take you to the Boss." The man who introduced himself as Hal explains.**_

_**We follow him toward the elevators and take them up to the fifth floor. We exit the car and are lead to an immense office toward the end of the hall. Hal raps sharply on the door and I hear from the other side. "Enter!"**_

_**As Hal opens the door and moves aside, I see my old friend standing behind his desk, a look of murder barely showing on his face, but obviously seen in his dark eyes. Also standing in the room are an extremely large bald black man who I immediately recognize as Tank Sherman, and a cute little blue-eyed brunette. This must be his famous "babe".**_

_**I walk over to greet my old buddy. We share a fist-bump and and awkward man-hug, I never liked those things, so what, I'm known to be macho. I hear Hotch say he is the leader, but he is giving me the lead on this case since it is so personal to me. Next I hear Ranger introduce me to his babe, giving me a glowing recommendation. I give her my pantented Derek Morgan killer smile, which she returns. I just have to rib Ranger a little by saying.**_

_**"So this is the "Babe" I have been hearing about, huh?"**_

_**Ranger raises his eyebrows and gives me his patented "go to hell" look. He then asks me who our computer tech is, his guy needs help going through the info. I introduce them to my baby-girl.**_

_**"This is Penelope Garcia. She is our technical analyst. She can help him with that." I say as I point out Pen.**_

_**He then tells Tank to escort her to the computer lab and he quickly jumps to show her out. I tell the rest of the team to go get settled in to the available apartments that Ranger has provided for us. After the office is cleared out I ask Ranger how he is holding up. He tells me he is doing OK and says we need to find the evidence to put this creep away. I quickly reassure him that we will do just that. Then I ask to be shown the computer lab. Before he can respond however, his cell buzzes. He growls and asks Steph to take me to the computer lab.**_

_**We make our way around to the elevator and down to the computer lab on the second floor. After Steph quietly opens the door, protocol I'm told, I am shocked to see a small hispanic man kissing my baby-girl on her temple. I thought I had control over the utter jealous look on my face, but I was swiftly told otherwise, as Steph let me have all of that Jersey attitude that I have heard she has. She reamed me a new one saying I needed to get my head out of my ass concerning my baby-girl, man-up about my feelings, and stop acting like Ranger! I was totally floored! And from the look on Ranger's face behind us, he was too!**_

_**Just about that time, Steph turned around and realized that Ranger was standing behind us and heard every word. The look of terror and panic on her face was priceless. Both Ranger and I were shocked at her response, she took off! We immediately followed her. Ranger went toward the elevator, I guess he thought she was running to his apartment, but I knew the look of flight I saw on her face. So I followed my instincts and started toward the front door.**_

_**I barreled through the door just in time to see a small figure in black trying to get a grip on Steph. That girl is a fighter I can tell. Even though the figure was wearing a ski mask I could tell it was a woman by the small frame and build of her body. Steph finally broke free, or maybe the woman let her go seeing that I had arrived. Steph collapsed from exhausion in my arms as her assailant ran away. 'Damn,' I thought to myself. I quickly recovered from my disappointment of the woman's escape to turn my attentions to Steph. "Are you OK Stephanie?" I ask her.**_

_**She is winded so instead of answering she nods. I turn around to take her back inside the building. Ranger sees Steph in my arms and runs to her side,**_

_**"Babe, are you OK? What happened?" He asks with a look of concern on his face.**_

_**"Bro, let her get some air. Let's take her to your office so she can calm down. Call Tank in. I'll fill you all in on what happened."**_

_**Ranger takes Steph from my arms to the elevator and we head up to his office. After Ranger shouts over to Tank, who I didn't notice was not too far behind us, these guys must have ESP when it comes to this little brunette, we hit the elevator and go up to Ranger's office. Tank grabs a bottle of water for Steph from Ranger's small office fridge. She begins to calm down as she sits in Ranger's lap. I notice it's because he is rubbing slow circles on her back. A few short minutes later she is calm enough to tell Ranger what happened.**_

_**"I know it was stupid, but I was so mortified when you heard what I said to Agent Morgan, so I ran. Then when I got outside, someone grabbed me from behind. I could tell it wasn't a man, so I started to struggle to get away. I finally did just as Agent Morgan ran out of the door." She quietly reveals.**_

_**"She's right, Ranger. They were dressed all in black, including a ski mask, but I could tell by the slight build that her attacker was a woman. It could not have been who you think it was. You know what this means, right?" I ask him.**_

_**"Fuck!" He growls. "He has an accomplice!"**_

_**"Yea, Bro, and that woman has to have connections to keep the heat off of him." I tell him.**_

_**I can see the gears spinning in his head as he goes through his own little list of possibilities. He finally looks up to meet my eyes and says. "This could be a problem. Now we have two of them working together. I don't like this." He growls. I tend to agree with him this just doubled our problems, but I tell him I will stand by my promise, "We will find them!"**_

_**UNSUB**____**POV**_

_**"Come on, pick up!" I say out loud as the phone on the other end rings endlessly. I am about to blow a gasket, when my door opens up and in walks just the bitch I was trying to get a hold of.**_

_**"What took so damn long? And where the hell is she? What the fuck is going on?" I scream.**_

_**"She pracically ran into me as she ran out the door at Rangeman. I didn't have time to get to the stun gun in my pocket because she was flailing around trying to get loose. She finally was able to break free of my hold just as this fine-ass looking stranger busted through the damn door. I had to get the hell out of there or compromise my identity!" She practically screeches back.**_

_**"Well fuck! You know I couldn't go over there, or I would have done it myself. Now thanks to your screw up I have to come up with a different plan of action." I grunt out a defeated sigh.**_

_**"I'm sorry, baby. We can try again. Let me make it up to you." She drops her voice to purr at me.**_

_**"Just leave me alone. I need to calm down. Maybe I'll get in touch with you tomorrow. You have to earn my trust again." I tell her while trying to keep from back-handing her.**_

_**"Fine" She huffs as she walk back out the door.**_

_**I am so pissed right now. I know I will forgive her eventually, but right now I just can't do it. I will eventually give in because the pussy is too good. Right now I have way too much to think about. I now have to come up with a different plan. Plum is the only witness and I cannot allow her to live. I need to get her back. And who in the fuck was that stranger she spoke of? I need to find out who Manoso has called in a favor from. That bastard has entirely too many freaking connections. Hell, I may have to take him out, too. But my biggest concern at the moment is that stranger. Who was that? ####**_

_**A/N : Thank-you for your continued support and kind words. Please let us know how we are doing so far. Your input is always greatly appreciated! AV & Rain (Jackie)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: We thank you for following our story. We own nothing_

**FEMALEUNSUB POV**

As I left the meeting place, I picked up my cell phone and made a call to my contact who works in the TPD to see if I can find out if they have any leads yet. When I make contact, they tell me that TPD no longer has control of this case and the FBI and BAU have taken over. When I hear this, I figure that the man I saw was a fed. I know that I need to tell my partner what is going on, but I know that I need to let him calm down first. I file away the information I have until I see him again.

**RPOV**

I was shocked and dismayed to find out that Babe had left the building, and was almost kidnapped again. I am glad that Derek had gotten to her in time, but now knowing that our suspect has a partner, I know that we will need to work twice as hard to catch this guy, and be twice as vigilant at keeping her safe because anyone could be working with him.

When Babe had calmed down in my arms, I knew it was only a matter of time before she fell asleep due to the emotional upheaval from today. I can tell Derek is worried about her.

"It's getting late, why don't you take the rest of the evening to get settled, and we can meet at 0800." Derek nods and leaves.

I carefully stand up with Steph in my arms. I leave my office, as I head toward the elevator I catch Tank who is standing by the monitors.

"Set up for a full meeting in the large conference room. 0900. Both teams will be there."

"Got it, Boss."

I step into the elevator, hit my fob for seven. When I step off the elevator, I move Steph slightly so I can open my door. Walking through my apartment, I feel some of the tension leave. I lay Steph on my bed then remove her jeans so she will be more comfortable. After I tuck her in, I move to the window and just stare out. Something doesn't feel right; I have the feeling finding this partner will be tedious. I am furious we didn't know this before. We definitely will need Derek's profiling skills so we can hopefully at least get a profile on this woman. We will also need to get a list of possible women together; of course that list can be extensive.

Finally around 0200, I finally am able to relax enough to go to bed. I may only get a couple hours of sleep, but I don't care if I don't sleep for a week, as long as we make this connection and put these two away without Steph getting hurt. I carefully crawl into bed with Steph, wrapping my arms around her and just holding her close. The fact that he wanted to hurt her was bad enough, but knowing someone else wanted he hurt too was too much for me to handle. As I fell asleep, I was planning ways to keep my Babe safe.

When my alarm went off at 0500, I carefully got out of bed, so I wouldn't wake up Steph. I moved to the bathroom to answer nature's call. I moved to the closet to put on a tank top and board short to work out in. I made my way to the gym. When I stepped in I saw Derek was running on a treadmill. I took the one next to him and started my run. Once I ran five miles, I moved over and started beating the bag. I have no idea how long I beat it, but when I came out of my zone, Tank was standing next to me with a look of concern on his face.

"You okay, Boss? You have been at it over an hour."

"No, I am not. When this started we were able to figure out who did it pretty fast, but now we find out he has a female partner, and he is trying to hurt my Babe. We have to find the evidence and put this bastard away, but we also need to find his partner and put her away too."

"You listen to me, Ranger. You called in the BAU team to help us. We will find them. We will take them down. No one messes with Rangeman and gets away with it. You said this is personal, you're right it is, but not just for you, but for every man in this building; and the BAU team as well. I can understand that you are angry, hell every man on the core team is angry, but you need to get a grip. It is 0630, we have our core team meeting, then you have the meeting with Derek, then after that we have whole team meeting. We will stop at nothing to get them back. When this is over, please do us all a favor and pull your head out of your ass." I stare at Tank.

"Don't look at me like that, you know what I am talking about." I walk away without a word.

When I walk in the door, I notice that Steph is already up had showered. I quickly shower, then come out to eat with Steph.

"Babe, we have a 0900 meeting with both teams. I want you to be there. We have to make a list of possible women that would want to hurt you. It will also help the BAU team get a profile."

"I know of four women. Terri Gilman, Jeanne Ellen Burrows, Heather Langsville and Tiffani Porelli."

"So you know of two mob possibilities. We can take Jeanne Ellen off the list, first she isn't that stupid; she wouldn't have fucked up. Secondly, I know that she is in a Military jail for treason. Finally, you have the cop; do you really think a cop would jeopardize their career for him? We know that he isn't liked."

"I know, Ranger. But those three other than Jeanne Ellen would be the only ones."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Think about this, Ranger. All three of them have either slept with him or they are in love with him. You would be amazed at what someone will do for the person they love."

At her words, I think of the Abruzzi fiasco. She is right. Someone in love will do anything.

I make my way to the core team meeting, while Steph goes to her cubicle. The meeting is over fairly quickly. When I make it to my office, Derek is waiting for me.

I sit behind my desk and look at Derek as he sits in a chair in front of me.

"We need to get a profile done on this female suspect. I also have a list of four women who can possibly be working with our unsub. Right now, this is our top priority."

"No problem, Bro. I will get my team on it as soon as we finish the meeting. There I can give you more of a description of what everyone does. And we will break them off into teams to get them on the streets."

"Let's do it. I will show you to the conference room."

Without a word, Derek follows me to the elevator. When we step off onto two, I see that both the doors are open to the conference and both teams are already assembled…

**TBC…**

**Please let us know what you think! AvRainbow**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N : Thank-you all again for your support of this story. And again, we don't own anything, just love to play with them (esp. Ranger and Derek ;-) lol)**_

_**DMPOV**_

_**As I was sitting in Ranger's office talking to him about the possible female unsubs, I sent a mass text out to the entire BAU team telling them to meet us in the conference room for a case update meeting. I looked back up as Ranger tells me we have to now double our efforts. We now have a female unsub that we have no information on, except for the fact that she has some sort of connection to our male unsub.**_

_**A short time later Ranger and I began to make our way to the conference room. As we near the doors, which are open, I see my team of family waiting for us, as well as some of his men. I see Tank, Bobby, Les, the tech guy Hector, and two others that I don't recognize. One of the two men is built like a stegosaurus and the other has a huge tattoo of a flaming skull in the middle of his forehead, interesting bunch of guys he has here.**_

_**"At ease!" Ranger barks.**_

_**My team looks up at him startled, except Rossi, who immediately becomes quiet like Ranger's men. I realize that this must be because of Rossi's time in the Marines. We both take our seats at opposite heads of the table.**_

_**"Ranger, why don't you start by letting your guys introduce themselves." I start.**_

_**Ranger nods to the man to his left and they start to introduce themselves left to right.**_

_**"Tank Sherman, Ranger's right hand man here." Tank tells us.**_

_**"Bobby Brown, resident medic."**_

_**"Lester Santos, all around fun guy, I do a lot of different things, whatever is required of me."**_

_**"Hal Webster, I am the Rangeman fact-finder when it comes to CSI-type info; prints, DNA, and scientific needs."**_

_**"Calvin Hodges, as you can see I blend in with most of the "rough" neighborhoods we come in contact with, that's my job, to blend in there. I also am an explosives expert."**_

_**"I'll work my way around the table and introduce you to all of my team, my family." I say. Each member of the BAU raises their hand as I tell a little about them.**_

_**"To my left is Aaron Hotchner, or Hotch. He is usually the fearless leader of the BAU. Beside him is Emily Prentiss, one of the best profilers in the FBI and all-around kick-ass female." My team chuckles at that and I notice that Santos is practically leering at her. "Next is Jennifer Jareau, she is our press liason. She handles anything media. Then we have David Rossi, he is like everyone's dad. He's Italian, but we don't hold that against him, especially when he whips up his famous pasta for us." I see Steph's eyes glaze over as she hears about Rossi's culinary skills. "Next up is our resident boy genius, Dr. Spencer Reid. He has an eidetic memory, reads over 10,000 words per minute, and has an IQ of 187." I notice Reid blushes a little, poor kid. "And lastly is our resident computer genius and hacker, Penelope Garcia." She smile brightly and waves. "And for those of you who are new, I am Derek Morgan. I am leading the BAU team while we are here helping you. This case is personal for all of you at Rangeman, and since it is personal for Ranger, it is also personal for me and my team. We will find this guy and his accomplice, and we will bring them down!"**_

_**I see nods all around the table, every single person is ready to take these unsubs down, no matter what. I see Pen flex her fingers, always at the ready. I smile and send her a private wink.**_

_**Ranger almost allows a grin to creep up on his face, I guess it wasn't so private after all. He quickly slams his blank face back down and begins to speak.**_

_**"Stephanie and I have come up with four possible women that could be our main guys' accomplice. Well actually three, we have already ruled out one, being that she is currently incarcerated by the government for treason. The other three are Heather Langsville, a TPD officer; Terri Gilman, and Tiffani Porelli, the last two of these women have "Family" connections." Ranger informs the table.**_

_**"Baby-girl, see what you can dig up about each of those women." I tell Pen.**_

_**"You got it Hot-stuff." She smiles back.**_

_**Hotch speaks up. "Let's start with the victims, all prostitutes, raped then murdered."**_

_**"There are an estimated 15,000 prostitutes murdered in the U.S. annually. They are a common victim of serial killers, often perceived as expendable. Most studies suggest..."**_

_**"Yo, Pretty Boy, ease up for a minute." I tell Reid. The Rangeman side of the table is looking at Reid strangely. I laugh out loud. "Yea, you see what we have to put up with. He does that a lot, just spouts out random facts and statistics."**_

_**"Well, we are trying to get a profile for the victims, we always start there then move on to the killer's profile from there." Reid utters defiantly.**_

_**"Yes we are but we need to focus right now on the female unsub, then we'll get to the male unsub and victims." I explain.**_

_**"The female partner has to be someone he knows and trusts with certain connections to keep the TPD from suspecting them. That can be done with either the connection to the TPD itself or a "Family" or mob connection. That is a big problem in this part of the state." Tank adds.**_

_**"And we only have the three possible names so far?" I ask.**_

_**"Yes, I can not think of anyone else with ties to him and the connections needed." Steph replies.**_

_**"It may take time, but we will eventually get to her identity, the information Pen will dig up will help us get there faster. Baby-girl, take Hector and go ahead and get started on those names. We'll let you know if anything else comes up, and you can call me and let me know what you dig up." I suggest to Pen.**_

_**She and Hector rise from their seats and head off to the computer lab where she is most at home. I know she will be key to finding these sick individuals. Most of the time she is the one to lead us to our unsub and I feel this case will be no different. I look up at the table and realize that the entire Rangeman team, all but Ranger himself, are looking back at me with utter confusion. Like they are thinking 'what did he just call her?' I chuckle again. **_

_**Rossi laughs out loud and feels like he has to explain.**_

_**"Trust me, after listening to that for 5 or 6 years you finally start to get used to it, them calling each other pet names and flirting outrageously. We just wish he would get his head out of his ass and ask her out already!"**_

_**"Yea, we know the feeling. Bossman here is still in the "head-up-the-ass club when it comes to Beautiful there." Santos grins.**_

_**"Santos! Mats 05:00!"**_

_**With that the whole table is laughing hysterically, except Ranger, of course, who has a look of murder in his eyes. **_

_**"Enough!" Ranger barks.**_

_**And with that the entire room clams up again. I should be used to his ease in commanding a situation by now. I pick up with my idea of how to continue from here.**_

_**"OK, our best bet now is to go out and canvas the city for information. I'll pair up teams, one Rangeman with one BAU member. Now that I know a little about each of Ranger's men, I can team them up with the best possible candidate from my team. Hotch, you and Cal will work well together. Emily, I'm pairing you up with Santos. J.J., you should go out with Tank. Rossi, you head out with Hal, and Reid, you will fit best with Bobby."**_

_**I look up to Ranger and get his barely noticable nod after hearing each pair-up. I guess I have his approval.**_

_**"That's it. Go out and see what you can find out. Dismissed!" Ranger orders.**_

_**With that, everyone else but Ranger and I begin to file out of the conference room. I have every faith in my family of team members to do their best to find this killer and his accomplice. Ranger and I sit back to wait for our teams returns and any new information. This is one of the parts of my job that I hate, the waiting. I would much rather be out kicking down doors and kicking ass. I hope that before all this is over I will have my chance at a piece of the action! #####**_

_**A/N : Please review. We appreciate your continued support. And your comments are always taken seriously. Thank-you again AV & Rain (Jackie)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: We truly appreciate your comments on this story. We don't own anything; we are only playing with them (namely Derek and Ranger) _

**LESPOV**

As we drive to Hamilton Township, I can't help but think how lucky a bastard I am, that I was paired up with this beautiful creature. As my thoughts run through my head, I start muttering in Spanish.

"No puedo creer que los Bossmen me pusieron con esta hermosa criatura. Me pregunto si ella es tan apasionada como parece. y que si quería estar interesado en tener una gran noche de pasión por cortesía de la Gran Lester Santos." (I can't believe that the Bossmen put me with this beautiful creature. I wonder if she is as passionate as she seems, and would she be interested in having a great night of passion courtesy of the Great Lester Santos.)

In the corner of my eye I notice that Emily had stiffened, but I had no idea why, until I hear a harder voice than I expected come out of her mouth.

"Soy puta de nadie; Soy una mujer apasionada, pero nunca sabré lo apasionados que realmente soy, así que entiendo el pensamiento de mí y pequeñas Santos fuera de tu mente pervertida." (I am no one's puta; I am a passionate woman, but you will never know how passionate I really am, so get the thoughts of me and little Santos out of your perverted mind.)

As we come to a stop, she slams her way out of the SUV, I rush to catch up to her. I grab her arm one minute, the next I am on my back looking at the sky with a 3" heeled boot on my throat. I can't stop the reaction I have, it's hot as Hell that she flipped me over. I watch as she scowls at me, and I can't help but think what I can do to make her smile. She must have noticed my reaction, because the next minute her boot is pressing into Little Les, not hard enough to cause pain, but with enough pressure to know she meant business. The look on her face I can't decipher, but she growls at me.

"Now put this thing away before you lose it permanently." I gulp and nod. She lifts her foot off so I can get up. I know that I need to smooth things over so we can work together.

"Look Emily, I am sorry. I didn't know you could speak Spanish. I didn't mean anything by it. I hope we can forget that happened and start canvassing this area for clues." She doesn't say a word, but I can tell that her glare is not as hard as it was, so I may a chance of gaining a friend. We move on to canvassing the area

**Meanwhile at Rangeman….**

**CALPOV**

I moved to my apartment to change into my "Stark Street Swag", when I step out I start to head toward the door, until I notice what Hotch is wearing. He will stick out like an AC pit boss. He notices the look on my face.

"What?" he askes.

"Dude, you can't go to Stark Street dressed like and Atlantic City dealer. All you are missing is the vest. We are going to get you outfitted for Stark." I call Ella to help me get the clothes so I can get him outfitted.

Minutes later, there is a knock on my door; I open it to find Ella holding some clothes for Hotch to put on. Without a word I toss them at him to go change. Hotch moves to the bedroom to change; when he comes out, it takes in every ounce of my control to not laugh at him. He is wearing a pair of baggy ripped-up jeans that are sagging, and an oversized grey sleeveless hoodie.

I tell Hotch while trying to keep from smiling. "You will now blend in on Stark Street."

I motion for him to go ahead of me, only then do I realize that the hoodie got stuck on the top of his boxes, and I finally allowed the smile to come out as I see the little pink hearts. When I close my door, I notice that Agent Morgan is standing in the shadows with his phone in hand. I am willing to bet he is taking a picture of Hotch, if the evil smirk is any indication. Then he surprises us both by laughing out loud which makes Hotch jump and turn around. Morgan says nothing but is shaking his head in amusment. When we get into the elevator we can still hear the laughter that followed our wake.

When we stepped out into the garage, I noticed Steph was down there with Ranger, Tank and J. J. they all look as we pass and I hear snickers from the girls, then I hear an unmanly snort from Ranger, hearing my well-controlled boss snort, I finally lose the last of my control and let out the full belly laugh I had in me. Hotch only sighs at the laughter until take pity on him.

"Dude, I didn't know that men wore little pink hearts." His face turns bright red as he moves his hand to his back, and feels his boxers are out. We climb into the SUV and make our way to Stark Street. I hope that we are able to get some information while we are there.

**TANKPOV**

I can't believe I was partnered with this tiny little blonde, not because I don't like her, it's just we are so different. I am 6'6" and 275lbs, and she is 5'3" maybe 120lbs you can't get much more different. I hand her into the SUV, then shut door. I make my way to the drivers' side. I pull out of the garage and head in the direction of the Pine Barrens, where I know we won't be bothered by our differences. I want to check out some houses there that we got some information on.

**HALPOV**

As Rossi and I make our way to the other side of Stark Street, we made small talk about our careers in the Marines.

When we come to the corner of Stark and Lime, where prostitutes are known to be, one looks vaguely familiar, I think she is the one that Lula used to hang out with; but she looks so much worse now, like she had gotten back into drugs. We step out of the SUV, just to have an unknown lady come up to us.

"Hey Baby, are you looking for a good time?" I feel my face turn an unmanly shade of red. Rossi quickly jumps in and questions her, as I walk away to gain control of myself again. I can hear him talking, I hear him tell her maybe later. Minutes pass before Rossi comes back with a goofy look on his face. I raise my eyebrow in question.

"I got some information that we need, we have to report back." I nod silently; we get into the SUV to make our way back to Rangeman.

**BOBBYPOV**

Reid and I drive over to Mooner's neighborhood to question him, and I begin to wonder how high he is today. When we come to a stop in front of his house, Mooner is standing on the porch.

"Hey Dude! I made some killer ass brownies, want some?" I can tell that Reid is about to take one, until he notices the green in them, he then looks at Mooner and sees that his eyes are dilated and bloodshot. So he smiles kindly.

"No thanks, I'm good, and maybe you should lighten up on the brownies too. It is well known that your brain slows down while under the influence of marijuana."

Mooner just looks at him and says.

"Far out, you have a smart a smart dude with you!"

I can only shake my head at Mooner.

"Mooner, do you know of any woman that would want to hurt Steph?"

"No, but I have seen the cop dudette around here to score."

I thank him for the information, and we move on to see if we can get any information from someone else here before we head back.

**RPOV**

As we wait for the teams to start returning, I am really hoping that they have found some information of any kind that can help us. I start to make plans to give all the woman panic buttons, especially Garcia, since she doesn't carry a gun and is not a fighter. I will also give her a tracker too. Knowing that Derek is obviously head over heels for her, I will do what I can to protect her. I pull all the necessary items out for her, and place them on my desk. I see the look on Derek's face.

"Panic button and a tracker for Garcia. Since she is important to you, I am going to do everything I can to protect her while you guys are here."

"Thanks Bro."

I tilt my head in response. I know with us together, this duo won't stand a chance.

**TBC….**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N : As always we don't own them, we just love playing with them for a while (mainly Ranger and Derek) ;-) And thanks for your support.**_

_**DMPOV**_

_**The paired-up team members have been gone for about an hour and are due back any minute. Ranger has just told me about the panic buttons and trackers he is setting up the ladies of the BAU with, I am forced to remember how protective he is about others. He is now beginning to see the ladies of the BAU as his family too, or maybe it's just his natural chivalry that makes him want to protect those he thinks can not protect themselves. I have news for him, these ladies can take down most any man. Well except for my baby-girl, she is totally non-violent and feels bad when she swats a fly. I still appreciate the time and effort he is putting into keeping my sisters of the BAU and my Pen safe.**_

_**"Thanks Bro." I say to him after I think things through. He is trying to help. We are now a complete team, a whole family, working together towards a common goal; taking down this team of unsubs.**_

_**"You know my views on ladies, these views may be a little macho, but I can't help but try to keep them safe. Believe it or not I have seen the video of J.J. kicking the ass of the international baddie that your team was after last year. So I know these ladies are tough!" Ranger tells me.**_

_**I smile broadly at the memory and nod my head just as the cell phone on my hip goes off with my favorite ringtone, "Baby Got Back". I hear Ranger lose his famous control and laugh out loud. As I take my phone out to answer it, I glare at him.**_

_**"Talk to me Baby-girl."**_

_**"OK, you and Hector come to the conference room in 15 minutes so you can tell us what you found out. The rest of the teams should be back by then."**_

_**I close my phone and shove it back in the holder on my hip. I see Ranger has raised an eyebrow at me.**_

_**"That was Pen. She thinks that she and Hector may have found something." I inform him.**_

_**Ranger nods and reaches for his desk phone. After he presses a couple of buttons I hear the static of the intercom signing on. **_

_**"All members of the BAU and Rangemen working the case with them, conference room in 15!" He says into the phone and I hear from the speakers throughout the building.**_

_**Ten minutes later we make our way across the hall. We are the second to arrive, Hector and Pen are already seated and Pen is looking like the cat that ate the canary. I lean close to her ear and whisper. "I can make you smile like that if you would just give me the chance."**_

_**I am pleased to see a blush creep up her cheeks, but never to be one-uped she has to respond. "Just name the time and place Hot Stuff."**_

_**I give her my patented Derek Morgan grin. I am so into her that I don't realize that the whole team is there and waiting on us to begin.**_

_**"Got to be more aware of your surroundings Morgan." Ranger actually smiles.**_

_**"OK, we teamed up to scope out the rumors and news in the different neighborhoods all over the city. What were you able to find out?" I ask the room in general.**_

_**After I am told by all five teams that they haven't heard anything of any consequence, I turn to Pen.**_

_**"What about you and Hector, Baby-girl? You told me you think you may have found something." I wonder.**_

_**"It may be nothing but we found a property listed in Terri Gilman's husband's name. A house in the middle of the Pine Barrens." She tells us excitedly.**_

_**"What would Terri want with a house hidden in the Barrens?" Tank asks.**_

_**"Who knows why, but the important question is why hide it?" Steph says.**_

_**"Nothing stays hidden from my magic fingers for long!" Pen winks as she flexes her fingers in front of her like she is typing on a keyboard.**_

_**"I have something you can work on with those magic fingers of yours." Santos leers at her as he wiggles his eyebrows.**_

_**I can not believe that guy's nerve. Who the fuck does he think he is? I glare at him as I growl out. "Santos, mats one hour!" I look over to my Baby-girl to see a look of utter shock on her beautiful face. Then I glance up to see Ranger's jaw is still on the floor and the rest of the table is laughing their asses off.**_

_**"At ease!" Ranger barks. The entire room falls silent immediately. "Now, back to business. More info gathering is needed, pair up again with the same partners as today. Someone has got to know something. Or this jack-ass has to make a mistake." He reaches over for a box to his left. "Penelope, J.J., and Emily, I have here for you panic buttons and GPS trackers. Our tech guy Hector can keep up with you at all times if you leave the building. The panic buttons are wired straight to the Rangeman alarm system, all you have to do is press it and the nearest team will be there in as few as 2 minutes. Please take them. Babe, do you still have your panic button and pen active?"**_

_**"Yes, and I won't leave home without them." She says with a smirk.**_

_**"Good, thank-you. That is all for now. Dismissed!"**_

_**Everyone then begins to file out of the room leaving only Ranger and me. We both rise to leave, but Ranger stops me before I make it to the door.**_

_**"You OK man?" He wonders.**_

_**"NO! You need to get a grip on Santos. He needs to learn to respect women, especially Pen! I will not tolerate him hitting on my woman!" I yell.**_

_**"So hand him his ass on the mats and teach him some respect. But just so you know, he will never change, that's just the way he is. That's the way he copes with all the shit we see and we have seen." Ranger replies.**_

_**"It just makes me so fuckin' mad to see someone else talking to Pen that way." I confess.**_

_**"Well then get your head out of your ass and tell her how you feel." He scoffs.**_

_**"I will just as soon as you tell your Babe the same damn thing!" I growl. I then turn around and put my fist through the wall beside me. Feeling a little better, except for my hand, I huff out of the room.**_

_**PPOV**__** (Pen)**_

_**I can hardly believe the way Derek just acted. He totally went all cave-man. It was a little harmless flirting. We do it all the time. What make this time so different? He's my best friend but that is all he will ever see me as. Like he would ever see me as a real woman. He usually goes out with those skinny, barbie-doll, model-looking bitches. I don't want this "fight" to take place. Maybe I should call him. No, that would just make him more mad at me and that I can't handle. When he is upset with me I am miserable. Maybe I should just fess up that I am totally, completely, whole-heartedly, head-over-heels in love with my chocolate God of a best friend. Yea right, I like my heart to much to get it broken into a million pieces. How do I always seem to get my self into these situations? I am brought out of my daydreams by Derek's soothing voice.**_

_**"Baby-girl, are you alright?"**_

_**"I'm fine my love, but I'm worried about you." I whisper.**_

_**"Why?"**_

_**"Derek, sweetness, please don't do it." I plead.**_

_**"I'm sorry. He disrespected you. That is no way to treat a lady, especially my best friend." He tries to explain.**_

_**"Oh," I barely squeak out. "So you were just defending your best friend's honor?"**_

_**I could swear I see a look of devotion and love pass over his eyes before he nods his head then turns to leave the room. What the heck was that? Could it be? Stop dreaming Garcia. You have work to do. And I refuse to watch that barbaric show of machoism. I just hope that no one gets hurt.**_

_**Meanwhile in the gym ...**_

_**DPOV**_

_**I am standing in the middle of the mats after changing into a pair of gym shorts and nothing else. The crowd has already started to gather. I see most of Rangeman is already here plus my BAU family, I guess they were curious to see how things would unfold. They have seen me in action too many times. They may be worried that this ex-Army Ranger, Santos, may actually be able to take me down. HA! Well if I did make a mistake and underestimate him, my pride may take a shot, but I will have served my purpose and defended Pen's honor.**_

_**I hear a commotion by the door and look up to see Santos strutting in like a proud peacock. That's it, he's going down!**_

_**He meets me in the center of the mat. After circling each other and landing some great kicks and punches to each other for 45 minutes, I see we are pretty well matched. Then I spot the opening I need. I quickly sweep my right leg out behind his left knee and drop him down. I then swiftly bring my foot down on his neck and apply enough pressure to cut off his air supply. I know if I go any harder I could easily kill him. I take this time to tutor him in the correct way to speak to a lady.**_

_**"Now, while you are paying attention to me, you will NEVER speak that way to Pen again! I don't know where in the hell you learned those fucked up ideas of how to treat women that you seem to believe in, but where I come from ladies are treated with the respect they deserve. They are not spoken to like common whores! Penelope damn sure isn't, she is a Goddess, my Goddess! So keep your filthy, rude, lewd, and obnoxious opinions to yourself around her! Got it?!"**_

_**As I remove my foot, he is gasping for air. But he is smart enough to nod his head vigorously.**_

_**I am stopped as I make my way to the door by a hand on my arm. I look up to see the Rangeman with the tattoo on his head, Cal if I remember right.**_

_**"It's about time someone taught Santos that particular lesson. Way to go man." He tells me.**_

_**"Thanks, I will not tolerate men treating women like that. That is not a real man." I answer. "Can I ask you something, bro?"**_

_**"Yea, I got nothing but respect for you now. What's up?" He asks.**_

_**"What's the story behind that tattoo on your head? Just wondering, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I explain.**_

_**"It's ok man, let's just say it was a wild drunken weekend when I was a hell of a lot younger." He laughs.**_

_**"I've been thinking about getting some more ink myself, do you know any good place in town?" I notice him checking out the lion tattoo on my right shoulder and upper arm, then the large scripted initials on my left bicep.**_

_**"Yea," he tells me. "I know this great place near here, like 4 blocks down. They did this piece here." He says as he lifts his shirt sleeve to show me the Navy Seal emblem there.**_

_**"Cool, I would love to go visit them soon. I know exactly what I want to do and where I want to put it." I smile to myself as the idea comes to me.**_

_**"I can take you over there now. I am off for the rest of the night and we shouldn't be hearing anything else on the case today." **_

_**"Sounds good man, let me go shower and change then we can head on out." I say with a huge smile.**_

_**"Cool, text me when you get done." Cal replies.**_

_**I nod my head as I head off to the showers. I quickly wash the sweat and grime off of my body. After toweling dry and pulling on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, I text Cal on my way to the garage.**_

_**Cal meets me at a standard Rangeman SUV 4 minutes later. He drives us over to the tattoo parlor 4 blocks away. It looks like every other family-owned business on the street, except for the green neon sign that says "Capital Ink". We exit the vehicle and head inside.**_

_**I see pictures of the artist's work all over the walls and two thick binders sitting on the counter, probably books of more work, or designs. I begin to flip through them. Seeing nothing I like, it suddenly hits me what I want exactly. I see the beaded curtain at the rear of the shop open up, the beads remind me of the ones in Pen's apartment.**_

_**"Yo, guys, what can I help you with? You looking for more ink Cal?" The tattoo artist asks.**_

_**"Not me this time man, but my buddy here is looking for new ink."**_

_**"What kind of ink are you looking to get?" **_

_**I tell the artist exactly what I want to get done and where I want him to put it. Cal and the artist grin broadly and the artist nods and tells me.**_

_**"I can do that. Step to the back and let's get started."**_

_**An hour and a half later I walk back out the door with my new ink. It will be such fun to reveal it to the inspiration behind it. We crawl back into the SUV and drive back to Rangeman.**_

_**We arrive back at Rangeman, get out of the car, and head our seperate ways after I thank Cal for taking me. I think to myself as I head up to my temporary Rangeman apartment, 'She is going to love this. She is crazy about my other tats. And this one is all for her, and anyone who sees it will know.' **_

_**I enter my space ready to retire for the night, but first I text Pen.**_

_****Sleep well Baby-girl. Sweet dreams. 3 U! XXOO D! ****_

_**A/N : Well that's it for chapter 6, hope you all are still enjoying it. Please tell us what you think. We hope we are doing a good job. We still appreciate all your follows, favorites, and kind words of review. Rain (Jackie) half of avrain :-)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: we thank you for the continuing support for our story; We do not own Criminal Minds or The Plum characters; we are just borrowing for some fun…. Well Derek and Ranger the most ;)_

**RPOV**

I sat in my office chuckling as I watched Derek kick Santos' ass on the mats. I thoroughly enjoyed watching it especially since Santos had strolled in cocky. I have told him over and over again that sooner or later he will cross the wrong person. I guess Derek would be the one that teaches him a lesson, maybe.

An hour later, Derek appeared at my office, he looks like he isn't hurt at all, and I am impressed. We sit down and go through the information we have on Terri Gilman, I notice that there is some credit card transactions.

"Derek, can you have Penelope go through the credit card transactions for us?"

"No problem, Bro." He grabs his phone and calls her to get her started.

As we wait for the information to come back, we step out into the control room to see Les making eyes at Emily. Without warning she turns and kicks him, knocking him flat on his back. She glares at him.

"I told you before, Pretty Boy, that I am not interested in anything you may have to offer. I thought my warning was clear. Now I will make it even clearer, I... am... not... interested."

Everyone in the room stood in shock for a few long minutes before the whole room erupted in laughter. I have to admit, I am impressed by her. I watch as Santos carefully gets up, and walks away. As we step back into my office, Derek is still chuckling. Before we get a chance to sit down, his phone rings. I hear him say that we will meet at the conference room in ten. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice the monitor from four is up, which makes me think about when Cal and Hotch left. Derek sees the video and starts laughing out loud.

"Great minds, Bro. Great minds."

"What do you mean?" I inquire

"I have a picture I took from my phone." I chuckle at his words.

"The video is better." Derek smirks.

"We have to show it in the conference room so the guys can see that Hotch can dress down; Pen found the information we need."

"I have Hector setting it up so it is playing in the conference room as we all walk in."

"I love the way you think Ranger."

We head to the conference room. As we get closer we can hear the laughter and snickering coming from the conference.

"Hey Hotch, that is a great look for you." I hear I believe is Rossi ribbing at Hotch.

"Yea, yea, yea." Hotch mutters.

"I got the picture for my Valentine's Day card. Thanks Hotch-rocket" Penelope laughs.

When we step into the room, I notice that Hotch is dressed normally again, but it appears that he is blushing.

"Let's get started." I bark.

"What did you find with the credit cards, Baby Girl?"

"Terri Gilman has been in Italy for the last four months. Records show that she has been there with the Grizzoli family. I also have on video her arriving at the airport in Venice. I know that Gilman is her married name."

"So that takes her off the list." I raise my eyebrow at her.

"Yes, sir." I remain silent for a minute thinking. I grab the phone and hit an extension.

"Large conference room, now." I order.

Within minutes Vince walks in.

"This is Vincent Pertelli, you call him Vince. Vince, this is Derek Morgan, J.J, Aaron Hotchner, Emily Prentiss, Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia, and David Rossi. Vince, I need you to contact your family and see what you can find out about Tiffani Porelli."

"Wait, you're from the Pertelli family?" I nod at Pen's question.

"Yes, sir." Vince left without another word.

"Is there any other information we have yet?"

Everyone shakes their heads.

"Very well, I want all of you to get back out on the streets and make our presence known. I want them to know that Rangeman is not going to stop until we find them. In fact, Tank call Woody and Ram as well, have them go out too. This is taking way too long; I want them taken down and fast."

I sit back in my chair, and let out a deep sigh. I notice that Steph is standing by the window staring out.

"What's wrong, Babe?"

"I need space, Ranger. I need to get out of here. I am feeling like the walls are closing in on me. I know I said I am okay with staying here, and I am, it's just I need to get out at least for a little while."

"Well, how about we go to Pino's tomorrow for lunch with Derek and Penelope?"

"That sounds good to me."

"Let's go talk with them about it." I take her hand and lead her to my office, where we just happen to find Derek and Penelope in a heated lip lock.

"Are we interrupting?" I watch as Penelope blushes.

"Yes you are, Bro. I was just showing Baby Girl my new ink." I raise my eyebrow in question.

"So she was checking it out with her lips?" Derek smirks.

"Alright, boys, that is enough." Steph interjects.

"A strong, opinionated woman, I like her. Hey Manoso, I may have to steal her out from under you." Derek laughs

"Try it, Morgan, but it's not gonna work." Steph rolls her eyes. She looks at Penelope.

"I think us girls should leave the two egomaniacs to figure that out themselves." I look at her hard.

"Egomaniac?"

"You heard me, no need to repeat it."

Derek and Penelope laugh at the shock on my face. I can't believe she cut me off at the knees like that.

"Now, the reason we were looking for you two, is would you like to go to lunch with us? There is a local place that has the best subs, pizza and beer."

"I would love to, what do you think, Handsome?"

"Hell yeah, Baby Girl."

"It's getting late, so I am going to head up to seven, I have some phone calls I need to return."

"Okay, Babe. I will be up soon." Steph gives Derek and Penelope a finger wave, then leaves.

Penelope leaves shortly after. Derek and I wait to hear from the teams, but so far nothing. I am getting restless with nothing being found.

"Does Penelope like to shop?"

"She would love to shop, what do you have in mind, Ranger?"

"Steph is starting to get cabin fever, and when that happens she has the tendency to sneak out and endanger herself. I thought it would be a good idea to let her go shopping; and Pen would get to know the area. I know that Pen isn't the type to hurt anyone so I plan to have Zero and Zip follow them. They will have the trackers and panic buttons, so they won't need to be too close, so they won't feel crowded or smothered. The whole point of this is so they can get some fresh air, but I just want to make sure they have back-up if needed."

"Sounds like a good plan, Ranger. Let's talk them at lunch tomorrow about it." I nod in silent agreement.

The teams come back with no new information, which irritates me. When I finally make it to seven, Steph is already asleep. I go through my nightly routine, then crawl into bed and go to sleep.

When my alarm goes off, I move to the closet, but I am shocked to see Steph up when I come out.

"What's wrong, Babe?"

"Nothing, I just couldn't sleep."

"We are having lunch at 1100." She nods before she heads to the closet.

**SPOV**

I quickly go through my morning and make my way to my cubicle and start working. As the morning wears on I begin to feel like we are missing something, something that can break this case wide open. My Spidey Senses started humming.

Finally 1100 arrives, and I meet Ranger, Derek, and Pen at Ranger's office. We make our way to the Cayanne, the pit of my stomach starts churning. I stop in my tracks, when I look around I see nothing, but I have the feeling like I am being watched. Ranger notices how I had stiffened.

"What's wrong, Babe?" I shake my head.

"Spidey Senses?" Derek and Pen look at Ranger like he has grown a second head.

"Spidey what?" they say in unison.

"Answer me damn-it!"

"I know it's not possible, but I feel like I am being watched."

"You're safe Babe. I promise you."

We make our way to Pinos, it's not crowded so when we get to a booth a waitress quickly takes our order. Ranger clears his throat.

"Babe, I was thinking about what you said, and I think it would be a good idea for you to get out for a little while, maybe take Pen shopping."

"Hell yea! What do you think Pen?"

"I would love to." Our food arrives, and we make plans and eat.

As we finalize our plans for the following day, I am excited for what will come, we have already started to bond a new friendship, and being able to have some girl time will only make it stronger. I know once this is over, Rangeman and the BAU will have a partnership that makes us family.

We finish eating and head back to Rangeman. I have a lot of work to do this afternoon to get ready for shopping tomorrow evening….

**TBC….**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N : As always thank-you again for your continued support and the love you show us through your follows, favorites, and reviews. We own nothing and are just playing with them for our own entertainment (especially Ranger and Derek) ;-) AV & Rain**_

_**PPOV (Pen)**_

_**I was sitting in the computer lab with Hector trying to find something that would break this case open. I think I have already went well above what was asked of me. Looked a little further than maybe I should have. I'm afraid to tell Hector about this because he seems to trust me so. I hear Hector speaking to me and that brings me back to reality.**_

_**"You ok, angelita?" He asks me.**_

_**"Oh, sorry Hector didn't mean to seem like I was ignoring you, I just got a little carried away in my thoughts." I explain cheerfully.**_

_**Just as I finish my comment, I hear my most favorite voice in the world.**_

_**"Hey baby-girl, can I speak to you alone for a minute? Is that OK with you Hector? I promise I'll bring her right back in a few."**_

_**"Si, es no problem." He tells Derek.**_

_**"Thanks man, Pen?" He says looking at me again.**_

_**"OK, I'll be back in a few minutes Hec. Lead the way Hot Stuff." I smile as I rise from my chair.**_

_**I follow Derek out the door and across the hallway to the elevator. We ride up to the 5 floor and the comm room and offices. He takes me to what I know is Ranger's office. When we enter he closes and locks the door behind us. 'This just got interesting.' I think.**_

_**"Pen, Baby-girl, there's something I want to show you." He informs me. "I'm glad there isn't a camera in here." He adds as he reaches for the snap on his jeans.**_

_**"Whoa, Hot Stuff, what do you think you are doing? As much as I would love to see what's below those jeans, isn't this a bad idea, being that we are standing in the middle of Ranger's office?" I tell him with a look of shock mingled with interest on my face.**_

_**He grins and shakes his head. "No, Goddess, I love and respect you too much to even try something like that here. Trust me, when we get together like that it will be special and not a quickie in one of my best friends' office. I know how much you like my other tats and I added a new one the other night, just for you. And I would like to show it to you, please?"**_

_**"Oh, OK. I just didn't want to have to call the medic, Bobby to come revive me when I passed out from seeing "little Derek"." I blush as I tell him.**_

_**"First of all Baby-girl, you will soon learn that there is nothing "little" about me." He winks.**_

_**He then continues to unsnap his jeans and lowers them just a little to the area right above the hair line of his groin. He then lowers the left side just a little more to reveal his newest ink to my eyes. I have to bend my knees to get down to eye level to really see what it says. It is a red heart with "Baby-girl" written in fancy script.**_

_**I stay there looking for a few seconds before I hear Derek's voice starting to tell me the story of his newest tattoo.**_

_**"I wanted to let you know how special you are to me and that no matter what, you will always have a place in my life. I was going to put it over my heart, but then everyone could see it, and this one is for your beautiful brown eyes only."**_

_**"You really think of me as that special to you?" I say as I stand up again.**_

_**"Of course I do, you know I love you, right?" He barely whispers.**_

_**I look deeply into his chocolate brown eyes and see nothing but love shining back at me. Oh my God! My best friend loves me. I dared to dream he would ever feel this way. I look back into his eyes with all the love I have for him in my heart as I reply to him.**_

_**"I love you, too, Derek!"**_

_**We stand there looking into each other's eyes for what seems like an eternity. Then I feel him move his face closer to mine. As his lips brush mine feather-light, I feel my world stop. He starts the kiss out gently, making sure that I will not reject his advances. I remove all doubt from his mind as I trace his bottom lip with my tongue. I feel his arms wrap around my waist as he takes my hint and parts my lips with his own tongue and invades my mouth. The kiss turns heated then, bringing up a boil that starts in the pit of my stomach but quickly starts to head south. We are too into each other and not paying attention to our surroundings when we hear the locks on the door click.**_

_**I barely register the other voice in the room, but I do hear Derek's response.**_

_**"I was just showing Pen my new ink"**_

_**"What? Was she using her lips to look at it?" Ranger laughs.**_

_**He then tells us of his idea to let Steph out of the building for a while tomorrow afternoon to help with her cabin fever. He then asks if I want to join her. I quickly agree, excited to get out and shop some. Sweet, girl time! We also agree to go out to eat dinner that night with them.**_

_**Just as Ranger and Steph leave and the door closes behind them, Derek leans in to whisper to me.**_

_**"You know this means that you're mine now, don't you? And I am NEVER letting you go Baby-girl! I intend to hold onto you forever."**_

_**I smile up at him. "Ditto, my chocolate God of thunder."**_

_**D~P~D~P~D~P~D~P~D~P~D~P~D~P~D~P~D~P~D~P~D~P~D~P~D~P~D~P~**_

_**DPOV**_

_**I can't believe I finally had my Baby-girl where I have wanted her for so long, in my arms pressed up against me with my lips taking hers. Only one thing could fell more like home. 'Soon,' I think to myself.**_

_**I was actually scared to show her my new tat, yea, I know, me Derek Morgan scared of my Baby-girl. I really wasn't scared of her, just her reaction. She could have taken it so much worse, could have been insulted. No way! Do I actually think she would have gotten angry about it? Possibly. And one thing I've learned is the one person you don't want to piss off is Miss Penelope Garcia.**_

_**I got a little sleep last night most of it full of erotic dreams starring Pen and I. I grin broadly at the memories. I make my way down to the break room to see if any of Miss Ella's fabulous food is left for me. I need some breakfast and her cooking reminds me so much of my own mother in Chicago.**_

_**I load up my plate and sit down to eat. I finish eating at a little after 9:00 a.m. I leave the break room wondering why no one spoke to me. Of course, I don't recognize any of the guys, so why would they. I head across the way to Ranger's office.**_

_**I knock on the door and hear the customary "enter" barked from the other side. I ask as I open the door and walk in.**_

_**"Morning Ranger, any news?"**_

_**"Nothing yet, but the day is early, and Vince should be getting back to us soon. It takes time to get intel from "the families". But if anyone can, he will do it. He's like our special weapon in that regard." He explains.**_

_**"OK, I'm going to go pass some time in the gym, working off Ella's tasty meal." I chuckle. As I reach for the door, I hear Ranger say with a hint of humor in his voice.**_

_**"You know from what I saw yesterday I thought you would have had quite a work out last night. You losing your game playa?"**_

_**I laugh to myself as I retort. "Fuck you, man!" Then I leave him laughing at my back.**_

_**I then spend an hour and a half working off my frustrations from the case. After I step away from the punching bag I head to the showers. As I am getting dressed my cell phone starts ringing. I look at the readout and see that it is Ranger.**_

_**"Yo. Yea, man just finished, I'm on my way up now. Be right there. OK, I'll stop by the computer lab and see if Pen wants to join us." I close my phone and head to the computer lab.**_

_**I knock on the door the the computer lab and open the door quietly, as ordered. "Baby-girl, Ranger and Steph want to know if you want to join them for lunch in his apartment on 7?"**_

_**"Sure, Hot Stuff." She tells Hector to cover things while she is away, then she gets up to join me. "I'm ready, let's go."**_

_**We meet Ranger and Steph in his office then they lead us to the elevator. We ride up to the 7th floor and exit after the doors open for Ranger, after he uses a special electronic fob to open them.**_

_**We enjoy another one of Ella's great meals. Ranger and I make plans to go to his office afterwards to talk about the case while the ladies get ready for their shopping trip.**_

_**It doesn't take long to finish, so too soon for me, we part ways with our women. We then head down to Ranger's office on the fifth floor.**_

_**We are sitting in his office talking for about 20 minutes when there is a knock on his door.**_

_**"Enter." He barks as usual.**_

_**The door opens to reveal a very pleased looking Vince.**_

_**"Report!" Ranger commands.**_

_**"It took a while, but I finally got the information I think will help us the most. My family has not heard much, but one of my other "connections" gave me an earful. Our old friend Alexander Ramos was all too happy to help out when I told him that Steph was in danger again. He told me that one of his "hired" hands is in a hot affair with none other than Tiffani Porelli. And that for the last three days they have been hiding out at his complex in Deal. Totally incommunicado and have not left Ramos' sight since they arrived. So we can cross Ms. Porelli off our suspect list. She was in Deal during the last attempt to kidnap Bomber." Vince tells us with pride in his voice.**_

_**"Well our suspect list is dwindling down at least." I say.**_

_**"But not fast enough. I want this bastard found, and soon!" Ranger all but yells.**_

_**"Easy, man, calm down. We will find them both. They will either make a mistake, or we will find the connection between him and the mystery woman. Either way they are both going down!"**_

_**Ranger nods but still looks like he could kill someone. "Good work, Vince. Dismissed!"**_

_**Vince turns on his heel and leaves the room. I thought for a minute there he was going to salute Ranger. We call the rest of the teams for a case update meeting. After everyone in the BAU and Rangeman's team learn all the new details we part ways for a while. The girls are so ready to get away and spend some quality time together. I hope they enjoy themselves as much as they deserve. I know those two will become the best of friends.**_

_**#########**_

_**A/N : Well that is it folks, chapter 8. Please continue to let us know how we are doing. We love to hear from you. What do you think should come next? Or what would you like to see from each of our couples in our individual epilogue chapters? **_

_**AV & Rain (Jackie)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: We do not own the characters of JE or Criminal Minds, we are just borrowing them (Ranger and Derek the most)_

**SPOV**

It is finally time to go shopping, and I am excited. I thought about the conversation I had with Ranger after we got back from Pino's.

_Flashback_

_We had been at Rangeman for a few hours when Ranger wanted to talk to me in his office. I followed him and closed the door behind me._

"_Babe, I hope you didn't think I was downplaying the fact your Spidey Senses started humming before we left."_

"_I don't think you did, Ranger, but I felt like we were being watched. I don't know, I think we missed something. I am hoping that shopping and relaxing with Penelope helps."_

"_I think that is just what you need, that is why I suggested it. Just to be safe, I am sending Zip and Zero to follow you, they will not be right behind you, but they will be where they can see you. I know you will have your trackers and panic buttons if needed. If anything seems out of place, or your senses start humming, hit the button and we will come."_

"_Thanks Ranger." I kiss his cheek, then left the office._

_End flashback_

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice when Pen came to my cubicle.

"Are you ready Steph?"

"I am so ready!"

As I am grabbing my purse and shutting my computer down, Ranger walks up.

"Here, Babe." he says as he hands me a set of keys. I notice the Porsche sign on the keys.

"So which one is it?" he just smirks. I huff knowing he isn't going to tell me.

We head to the garage; I hit the button to unlock the car to see which car it is. We both stop mid-step when I notice the Turbo lit up.

"Wait, isn't that his personal car?" Pen asks.

"It is. Usually he gives me the Cayenne. I am a surprised he gave me that one."

"Maybe he is like you told Derek 'trying to pull his head out of his ass.'" Pen giggles

"You may be right, Pen."

We get into the Turbo, then head toward the mall.

"We are going to the large mall in Newark, is there any stores you want to go to?"

"Oh there are a few I need to go to, I have my godson to spoil." Pen says.

"I want to get some things for my nieces, I haven't been able to really see them much."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't imagine not being able to see Henry." Pen murmurs.

The drive to the Newark is fun as we chat the entire way. When we get to the mall, I swear Ranger's parking karma is with me because a spot is open in front, so I take the spot. I notice that Zip and Zero end up parking five rows away. We get out of the car, and I beep it locked. We step into the mall and head straight to Macy's. We spent time there looking for dresses, shoes, bags, and other things. We walk over to The Gap Kids store, we find some toys for Henry, and Lisa. I get Angie an outfit that came with a purse, I wanted to get MA something with horses, so I found a t-shirt that has a horse on the front, then a backpack style purse that had the design of a horse on it.

Our next stop was Gap, I wanted to get some t-shirts for myself. As I was looking around I found a really cute pajama set there. It was a pretty blue color tank and shorts, but it also came with capri pants too. By the time I was done, I had six t-shirts, three sets of the pajamas I found, and Pen had found the same set in a lilac color so she got a set. We walked up to check out.

Kay Bee Toys was next. When we walked in, Pen squealed in delight with all the toys, and was instantly grabbing toys of the shelves. I shook my head and giggled.

"I think Sir Henry is gonna be one spoiled little boy!"

"You know it!" Pen says with an arm full of toys. I can only shake my head in amusement.

"I think JJ is going to freak out when she sees all of those." Pen smirks.

"Nah, she is just going to shake her head and say 'Not again, Garcie.'" I giggle.

When we finish at the toy store, we walk out to Zip and Zero's SUV to unload the massive pile of bags. Zip raised his eyebrow up us.

"Don't look at me like that, Zip. This is both of us not just me!" Zero stays silent but shakes his head. Then Pen speaks up.

"I had to practice my right as a Godmother to spoil my Godson." She is grinning widely.

When we are finally empty handed, we decide to go sit down and have a snack. I notice there is a little cupcake shop so we go there. We made our way the cupcake shop, we order a dozen cupcakes, and sit down to enjoy them. As we sitting there Pen suddenly smiles and says.

"I have to tell you about this one time that I made cupcakes for a fellow agents' graduation, all the cupcakes spelled out "Congratulations Graduate", but when Derek saw it, the T and E were missing so it said, "Congratulations Gradua". Kevin ate the T and the E and then Derek says 'I have an idea, you and I can eat the U and the A, so it will say Congratulations Grad.' And I told him 'and here I always imagined you feeding me strawberries.'"

"Who is Kevin?" I ask her.

"He is my ex-boyfriend. We broke up when we were in the middle of a case in Alaska, when he actually thought I would cheat on him with Derek, so he talked down to me." Pen says softly.

"I can understand that, my ex-boyfriend Joe, thought I was cheating on him with Ranger, which of course I wasn't, he took every chance he had to talk down to me and accuse me of cheating. We broke up a few months ago when I could no longer stand the accusations and the belittling." I watched as understanding came into Pen's eyes.

"Seems like we have a lot in common, when it comes to our sex lives." Pen mumbles

"We do, and I think we both have great men that are not only our best friends, but possibly can become more." I watch as Pen blushes, but she remains silent.

We finish our cupcakes, then head to the Apple store. I want to pick up a new phone. I pick out a new IPhone 5 that is black, to make Ranger smile, since I don't see him smile often. I notice that Pen is looking too, she is holding a bright pink phone, and I can't help but think how bright it is, although it fits her to a tee. When we finish at the Apple store, we head to our final store- Victoria's Secret. I notice that Pen is unsure of going inside.

"What's wrong, Pen?"

"You can go in, but I am not comfortable going in there because of my body type. They don't usually have my size." Pen says quietly.

"Trust me, Pen, they do. I will help you, please I need your fashion sense." Pen smiles a little and reluctantly nods.

We walk inside. I first take her to the section that I know would be for her. When she sees that they indeed have her size, a huge smile comes across her face as she starts picking out pieces that I am sure she is getting for Derek. Thirty minutes later, Pen was done, and had a massive pile of stuff, one I didn't see as she shoved it under everything else. We then spent another hour shopping for me.

By the time we are done, it is getting dark out. We walk toward the SUV to drop the last of the bags, I notice that there is a black van going up each aisle. As we are closing the back of the SUV, we hear a vehicle come to a stop behind us. Before we could react, we both were grabbed from behind. I instantly started to fight, but was easily overpowered. We were thrown into the black van that I had seen then handcuffed.

I remember my panic button in the back pocket of my jeans, so I roll to press it under me. I could see Pen doing the same.

I don't know how long we travelled, but suddenly the van stops, and the two people in front come into the back. When I look up I am shocked to see that I know who they are.

**RPOV**

I am sitting in my office, when my phone beeps twice. I look at the readout and notice that two panic buttons had been activated- Babe's and Pen's. I run to the control room.

"Report!" I bark.

"Bomber and Garcia's panic buttons had been activated. We are following their trackers." Before I could utter a word my cell phone rang.

"Yo." It's Zero.

"Report." I order.

"A black van that had been driving through the mall parking lot stopped and grabbed Bomber and Ms. Garcia. We were too far away to get a good look, but they both were in black, and wore ski masks. I am currently getting the video from the cameras over where the SUV is parked."

"Get it and get back here." I bark and close my phone.

Just as I get my phone back onto my hip, Derek comes barreling in.

"What happened? My phone said two panic buttons were activated." He demanded.

"Calm down, Man. The buttons activated belong to Stephanie and Penelope, we have little information, but there was a camera at the spot they were taken. We are waiting for Zip and Zero to get here with the tape, they were able to see the two that grabbed them, but couldn't get a good look since they were in black and wore ski masks." I notice the look on Derek's face. He is about to blow.

"Fucking son of a Bitch!" Derek yells.

He is getting ready to storm out, I know that if he goes out like this, nothing good will come out of it, so I do the one thing I know that will shut him up- punch him and knock him out. I hit him just right so I knock him out without hurting him too bad. Unfortunately it didn't have the desired effect, he jumps up and comes at me. Seconds later, we are sparring right there on the control room floor, surrounded by a circle of my men, all looking at us confused.

I do hear Lester saying "No way man, I am not getting in between those two." Then Les looks over.

"Tank?"

"Yea, but you get to come help." They walk up to us just as Derek takes a swing at me and I duck so he hits Les square in the face.

"That's enough!" Tank barks, but we are still going at it.

"Damn it! Stand down Manoso and Morgan!"

I instantly step back as does Derek. We both are breathing heavily.

"Doing this is not going to get your women back, now they should be here any minute with the tape. You go sit down until they arrive." Tank orders.

The time passes quickly, Zip and Zero arrive with the tape. As we watch the tape, my fists clench as I see the two assailants taking Babe and Pen. I notice that Derek is just as angry. Everyone in this building is going to go hunting until we find out women and bring them home.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N : Well here it is folks, the finale. We will still be doing a two-part epilogue, each of us doing our team. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations and is full of surprises! ;-) And as always we own nothing of JE or CM and are just having fun playing with our favorite characters; namely Ranger and Derek! LOL :-) And now on with the show!**_

_**DPOV**_

_**I can't believe that son-of-a-bitch dared to snatch my Baby-girl! Of course I am worried about Steph, too; but taking Pen from me was a BIG mistake! I am glad that Ranger kept a cool head and thought to try to calm me down the only way he thought he could. It worked. A little. I am still beyond pissed but our little wrestling match got my head screwed on my shoulders once again. Ranger knew he was the only person who could bring me back down.**_

_**Ranger told me that we were now waiting on Zip and Zero to arrive back here with the surveillance tape from the mall parking lot. So here we are cooling our heels, well I am trying to keep my cool.**_

_**It's a good thing Hector is watching the trackers the girls had on them, along with the location of their panic buttons' GPS. Now all we have to do is wait, easy right? Not!**_

_**As I catch myself taking deep breaths, Ranger enters the room. I open my eyes as I hear him ask.**_

_**"You OK, bro?"**_

_**"Fuck no!" I reply. "Pen and Steph have been taken from under our noses. This shit is so not right. I want this mother fucker bad!"**_

_**"I know how you feel, trust me. But in order to work at your maximum capacity you need to try to calm down. Don't make me tackle you again." He threatens.**_

_**"Yea, yea, I know, but it hurts so much. I can't help the anger I feel. I know you feel it too. How do you control it? And thanks by the way for bringing me back earlier." I tell him.**_

_**"The military training I have been through is the main way I keep it together, and I guess I'm getting used to Steph attracting the crazies and getting in over her head." He chuckles.**_

_**I laugh with him. "Yea, I can see how that would happen for you bro, but I'm not used to it. Working with the rest of the BAU team, we're the ones who face danger frequently, not Pen. She doesn't know how to deal with this. She's not a violent person."**_

_**"No she's not, but she is with Steph. Steph's been through this before, several times. She will keep Pen safe. And Pen is a smart girl, she will know how to follow Steph's lead." He offers.**_

_**"I guess you're right. I hope we hear something soon. This waiting sucks!" I grumble.**_

_**Just then Ranger's phone goes off with a text message. He pulls it off his hip and looks at the read-out. **_

_**"It's Junior in the control room. Zero and Zip just got back. Let's head down to the garage to meet them." Ranger says.**_

_**As we walk out of the elevator Zip and Zero walk up to us. Zero hands over a CD to Ranger and tells him.**_

_**"This is the video of the van that took Steph and Ms. Garcia."**_

_**"Let's take it to the computer lab and have Hector give us a look at it." Ranger replies.**_

_**We all head back to the elevator and ride up to the second floor. We enter the computer lab which makes Hector turn to see who has joined him. He looks at Ranger with question in his eyes.**_

_**Ranger hands Hector the CD and tells him in Spanish that we need to watch it carefully. Hector nods with excitement in his eyes now.**_

_**As we watch the video play on the screen there is not much there. The black panel van pulls up beside the girls, two masked people in black clothes grab them and throw them in, close the door and quickly drive away. There is a small section where we can barely see the license tag on the van. I try to reign my emotions in as I watch Pen get manhandled.**_

_**Once again Ranger speaks to Hector in Spanish telling him to try to track down the van's license tag. Hector immediately goes to work.**_

_**"It will be a few minutes while Hector looks things up. And he is still watching the girls' trackers and panic buttons. We'll get them back, we just need time." Ranger explains.**_

_**Hector looks up from his screens with worry etched on his face. He tells Ranger something in rapid fire Spanish.**_

_**"What is it man? What did he say?" I wonder aloud.**_

_**"He says he lost the girls' tracker and panic button signals. The last signal he got was just south of New Brunswick." Ranger says.**_

_**"That means they are heading toward Trenton again?" I say.**_

_**"Yes, either that or the Pine Barrens I would think." He tries. **_

_**As we are discussing this, Hector looks up again after his computer dings. Once again he tells Ranger something in Spanish.**_

_**"Interesting." Ranger muses. "Hector said the plate on the van is registered to one James Russell."**_

_**"Who is that?" I ask.**_

_**"The ex-husband of one of the TPD's lady officers, Robin Russell. She has been known to be quite close to our male suspect." He answers.**_

_**"The cop that you thought it was all along? Joe Morelli?" I say.**_

_**"Yes, that's the one. We know the male suspect is Detective Morelli, Steph identified him when he tried to kidnap her again. That was right before I called you and your team in." He looks at me with hate in his eyes.**_

_**"So it's Joe and this Russell woman who have our women?" I ask.**_

_**"Yes, now we just have to figure out where they have them." He tells me.**_

_**PPOV**_

_**We have been thrown around in the back of this van for what feels like hours. My hips and legs are starting to get sore. Not too long ago the driver pulled over and opened the door to talk to Steph. He said he knew she had some kind of tracker and panic button on her, so he searched us both till he found them. He then threw them on the side of the road in the bushes, after stepping on each of them to destroy them. Steph seemed to get really upset and down after that. I don't blame her. I have been freaking out since they got us.**_

_**"How are you doing Pen?" She asks me.**_

_**"OK, what's wrong? You look like you're upset." I tell her.**_

_**"You could say that. Remember the ex-boyfriend I told you about earlier at the mall? The one who mistreated me. Well that's him driving, Joe Morelli. And the bitch in the front with him is another Trenton cop, Robin Russell. I should have realized that the other cop we thought it was couldn't be, she is taller. Robin is my height and the woman that tried to kidnap me the day you arrived was the same height as me too. I feel so stupid that I overlooked that detail." She says putting herself down.**_

_**"Listen hun, you did nothing wrong. It was all that dynamic dumb duo in the front. You have to realize that Ranger and Derek will move Heaven and Earth to find us. At least I know Derek will." I giggle slightly. "I would hate to be them right now. Derek will be on the war path. And so will Ranger. You don't mess with either of their families or the people the love and care about."**_

_**"Yea, but without the trackers and panic buttons it will be alot harder to track us down." She says.**_

_**"Well they will find a way. And I left a little something that may help with that also." I grin at her.**_

_**"What..."**_

_**Steph is interrupted by the sudden stopping of the van. The door is opened and we are quickly and roughly removed. I barely get a look at a large red-brick looking building of about 4 stories. I think it is an old office building. They shove us forward and lead us around to an empty, dark room. It looks to me like an old office supply storage room. We hear the door close and clicked locked behind us.**_

_**Back**____**at**____**Rangeman**__** :**_

_**DPOV**_

_**Ranger and I are waiting in his office when Tank comes rushing into the room. We both look up expectantly.**_

_**"Hector has found something. Come on." He says then turns to leave. We have no choice but to follow him.**_

_**As we walk in the room, Hector points to the screen full of joy and palpable excitement. He then begins to explain in broken English.**_

_**"I find hidden file with password. Angelita Pen put it there I know. She do extra work. We not need to know. File is information on all women working for TPD. Russell woman old husband own building in warehouse district. It is possible they are there."**_

_**"Address?" Ranger inquires.**_

_**"1733 Riverfront Drive." Hector replies.**_

_**Ranger turns around and starts to speak.**_

_**"Tank, have Hal and Cal go check out this address."**_

_**Tank nods and leaves the room. We finally have a lead. My hand is itching to get started. I hope this lead pans out.**_

_**We head back to Ranger's office to wait to hear from Hal and Cal. While we are waiting Ranger starts to form a plan of attack. He calls a meeting for everyone in the conference room. Once we all are combined he begins.**_

_**"As soon as we find out if this building is where we need to go, and I have a strong feeling it is, we need to be ready to move out. Woody, I want you driving the main truck with Tank, Lester, Derek, and myself. Bobby, you Ram, Zero, and Zip will be in the second truck. Everyone else will follow and go with our "Bomber Rescue Plan". As for capture, anything goes!"**_

_**The whole room breaks out in wide grins. I feel like I could take down an entire group of murderous unsubs. We are all thinking quietly when Ranger's cell phone breaks through the silence.**_

_**"Yo. OK. Stay put, we're on the way." He says into the phone.**_

_**I see the "blank face" that Ranger has so easily adopted drop into place as he tells the room at large.**_

_**"That's the place. Hal spotted the van parked a block away. Let's go get our girls!"**_

_**Ranger tells his guys to stop at the armory to "get dressed". He tells Ram to bring his special toy. We all file out of the conference room and make our way down to the garage. We all load up and head out of the garage and onto the street.**_

_**We screech to a stop a block away from the building 12 minutes later, after Ranger said it should have taken over 30 to get there. He is right, this guy Woody can drive; like a bat out of hell!**_

_**Once we are all out of our vehicles, Ranger gathers us all together in a group, then starts to hand out orders.**_

_**"Junior, Brett, and J.J., you take the front door; Zip, Zero, and Reid you take the back door; Manny, Binkie, and Bones check out the basement if there is one and the first floor; Hal, Cal, and Rossi you guys get the 2nd floor; Bobby, Santos, and Hotch you check out the 3rd floor; and Tank, Derek, and myself will take the 4th floor; Woody, Vince, Emily, and everyone else walk the perimeter; Ram you know where I need you." He says as he jerks his head back as he looks up. "Comm links on ... test ... OK, let's move out!"**_

_**We all start to head to the building and to our appointed positions. After several minutes I start to hear the teams checking in.**_

_**"No basement, and first floor clear." Manny reports.**_

_**"2nd floor all clear." Hal says.**_

_**"3rd floor clear." Bobby's voice booms in my ear.**_

_**"No one spotted at the back doors." Zero reports.**_

_**"No one approaching from the front." Junior says.**_

_**"Movement on 4 Boss, east side." Woody tells us from his position outside.**_

_**Ranger, Tank, and I separated on the 4th floor to check things out. I hear Tank's bass voice in my ear.**_

_**"Movement on the east side stairwell, looks like they're heading to the roof."**_

_**I think to myself, 'Shit! What the hell are they thinking?'. Ranger and I immediately move toward the stairwell to the roof. We meet at the bottom and race up. As we hit the top, I kick the door in, slamming it against the opposite wall. What I see halfway across the tar stops my heart!**_

_**Standing about 20 feet in front of Ranger and I is none other than Joe Morelli and a woman I am assuming is Robin Russell. Joe is holding Steph in front of him, over-powering her with one arm clamped around her waist. She has absolute fire in her eyes. Russell is holding my Baby-girl in the same position, both with glocks trained on their foreheads.**_

_**"Officer Russell please you don't want to do this. Pen has done nothing to you to make you treat her this way. We'll get you all the help you need. Just... please ... let Ms. Garcia go." I try to reason with her.**_

_**I see Officer Russell look over to Morelli. He glares at her and shakes his head "no". It seems like she is seeking his approval. I begin to see that she will do anything for him. Even kill or be killed.**_

_**I then realize what I have to do, she's not giving up. I have no problem with this outcome either. They took my Baby-girl and Steph, they deserve it. I look up and into Pen's eyes to get her attention. She looks back at me with eyes full of fear. I try to tell her with my mind what I need her to do. I quickly jerk my head downward and at the same time point down fast with my gun. I see the immediate recognition in her eyes and the nod of her head that she understands.**_

_**Pen slumps forward in Russell's arms looking like she has passed out. I take the opening she has given to put a bullet in Russell's forehead. She drops to the rooftop, dead.**_

_**I then turn my attention to Ranger and his gun that is trained on Morelli. Morelli actually has a smile on his face as he taunts.**_

_**"I didn't need her anymore anyway. I have all I want right here in my arms."**_

_**"Give it up Morelli. You will never win. You actually think I will let you walk away from here with Steph. Keep it up and the only way you will leave is in a body bag!" Ranger screams.**_

_**I see Tank approaching the air conditioning unit behind them, trying to sneak up from the rear. Then Joe starts his ranting again.**_

_**"Fuck you, Manoso! You have always been a thorn in my side. Why do you think I'm on this roof? I'm waiting for my friend to pick us up with his chopper."**_

_**It's then when I realize I have been hearing the sound of a chopper, getting closer. At this same moment Steph starts to struggle in Morelli's arms. She is kicking out with her feet and legs in complete "Rhino mode". I barely hear Ranger's voice in my ear saying, "take it". As she stomps down on Morelli's sneaker-clad foot, she also bites down on the hand holding his weapon. It is the opportunity that we need. But before we have a chance to move in, I see Morelli's head jerk back as a bullet hole appears in the middle of his forehead.**_

_**As he falls dead to the floor, Steph runs over and into Ranger's awaiting arms. Knowing that she is safe now, I make my way over to Pen.**_

_**"Baby-girl are you OK?" I ask her.**_

_**Her eyelids finally open then she looks up at me and asks me timidly.**_

_**"Is it over? Is Steph OK? I'm fine Hot Stuff. I was playing possum so you and the team could work and do your thing."**_

_**"Everyone is fine mama. Let's get you up and out of here." I tell her.**_

_**I pull Pen up into my arms and hug her tight. We make our way over to where Ranger and Steph are standing in each other's arms.**_

_**"Hey man, everything good? Steph are you alright?" I ask.**_

_**Steph nods her head against Ranger's chest, as Ranger explains.**_

_**"She's OK overall, just coming down from the adrenaline rush. I'll get Bobby to give her a full exam when we get back to Rangeman."**_

_**"So what happened with Morelli? Your gun was never fired." I say.**_

_**Ranger looks over to me and says one word. "Ram".**_

_**We all slowly make our way to the stairwell, then down and out of the building. I hear Ranger through our comm links.**_

_**"It's over. Everyone head back to our Haywood home. Comms off."**_

_**I ask Ranger as we move toward the SUVs. "What did you mean when you said 'Ram' "?**_

_**"Ram took the shot, took Morelli out. He is our sniper. I had him positioned on the rooftop across the street, just in case." Ranger explains.**_

_**We all pile back into the SUVs and head back to Rangeman. Once we arrive Ranger announces to everyone.**_

_**"Case close meeting in the conference room 08:00 tomorrow. Everyone get some rest. We have all had a rough day."**_

_**I totally agree. I have not let go of Pen since we left the rooftop. She is still snuggled tightly in my arms. I think she is finally starting to calm down from all the excitement of the day. I kiss her head tenderly as I begin to speak.**_

_**"Baby-girl, we need to talk ... " **_

_**####################################**_

_**A/N : Well that's it, the grand finale. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as Manda and I enjoyed writing it for you. We still have two chapters left tho, we each are still doing our closing epilogues for each team. Please still review and let us know what you think. Rain (Jackie)**_


	11. Rangeman Epilogue

_A/N: So here we are to the end of our story. As always we do not own any of the characters of CM or JE, we are just playing with them (Derek and Ranger mostly)_

_One year down the road…_

**SPOV**

It has been a year since that day on the roof top. I still couldn't believe that Robin Russell was involved in Morelli's scheme. What the two of them had done rocked the 'Burg to its core. No one wanted to believe that Joseph Morelli was capable of what he was accused of, well until the evidence came out. Angie Morelli tried to have Ranger arrested for Joe's death, but since it all was recorded, there was no mistaking what had happened.

I stood at the window in the living room. I guess if any good came out of this, it would be my friendship with Pen. We text each other all the time. She is so happy right now. Ranger and I have been together since a week after that ordeal. We had decided to take it slow, much to the dismay of my hormones. But it was worth it. Four months ago we finally took the next step in our relationship, and I moved into seven eight weeks ago.

I knew that we were together for the long haul, but a part of me still feared that he would leave if things changed, hell I am not ready for this particular change. I needed to get some advice, there is only one person who could help me right now. I grab the phone and hit speed dial 2.

"Hey my girl."

"Pen, I need some advice." I am sure that she can hear the fear in my voice.

"What's wrong? I can tell something is wrong."

"I just found out something. And I am completely scared."

"Steph, don't be scared to tell me anything. You know you can tell me anything."

"Pen, I'm pregnant."

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations! Isn't it great news?" She says

"I don't know, this wasn't planned and I always said I would never have children. And I am also afraid of how Ranger will react."

"It will be okay Steph. I was not a planned baby either, how would this world be without me? Ranger loves you; he will be over the moon." She tells me.

"I don't even know how I feel about having this baby, but I am almost 14 weeks so I do know that I am having it."

"Steph, you need to talk to Ranger. I can tell you it will be okay, but ultimately it will be Ranger that will make you see that." As I am listening to Pen's words I am suddenly wrapped in strong arms, my stomach is covered by mocha latte hands.

I stiffen as he pulls me closer. He takes the phone away.

"She will call you back." He tells Pen, then closes the phone.

"Why didn't you tell me, Babe?" I sighed.

"I just found out earlier today."

"But you're almost 14 weeks."

"I know. I couldn't believe it either. Well until they did the ultrasound." I pulled away to get the picture out of my purse. I handed it to him without a word.

I watched as he took in the picture. I saw emotions fly across his face. Without warning he dropped onto his knees in front of me, wrapping his arms around me waist. He buried his face into my stomach. I could hear him whispering in Spanish.

When he finally pulled away I could see love in his eyes.

"Babe, I know we didn't plan this baby, but I couldn't be happier. Please tell me you're healthy and the baby is healthy."

"We are both fine, Ranger. The doctor said we should feel the baby move soon. I asked her if it could have hurt the baby because we didn't know until now. She said right now the baby is perfectly healthy. The only thing I have to watch right now is stress. Since I mostly work in the office, that isn't too hard. She said my blood pressure was up a little, but nothing that we need to worry about."

"As long as you and our baby are healthy that is all that matters. We can handle anything else."

"I know, Ranger. I am just scared. I was the first one to say I do not want kids, and here I am pregnant. I am afraid of what will happen. I mean what if something happens to the baby?" I start to hyperventilate.

"Babe, Babe, calm down. I will not let anything happen to you or the baby. Right now you need to concentrate on taking care of your precious cargo." I nodded silently but I was starting to cry.

He pulled me into his arms and held me tight. I knew that getting upset wasn't good but it was hard not to be upset. There were so many things that were uncertain right now, at least to me. I was sure that I would be carrying around this fear until the baby was born.

Ranger lifted me up and carried me into the bedroom. He lay me on the bed, then took my shoes off. He then shed his utility belt and boots. He climbed in beside me and pulled me into his arms, my back to his front.

"Rest, Babe. You need to rest."

I relaxed in his arms. His hands rested on my stomach in a protective manner. It felt like he was trying to bond with our baby. As I fell sleep I felt finally at peace with the fact we were going to be parents.

**RPOV**

As I held my Babe and baby in my arms, for the first time I felt like everything I ever wanted was being handed to me on a silver platter. I knew the future could be uncertain, but as long as I had Steph and our baby in my life I could handle anything.


	12. BAU Epilogue

_**A/N : Well I am sad to say we have come to the end of our fun together. Not to worry tho, Amanda and I are planning another JE/CM cross-over story, maybe two. ;-) We had such fun playing with these characters. (Especially Ranger and Derek lol) As always they don't belong to us and we are making nothing from this. Please continue to review and leave us your comments. Tell us how we did overall. Thank-you again from Manda and myself Rain (Jackie) Now here it is the final chapter to "Ultimate Betrayal" ...**_

_**BAU Epilogue ... 1 year later**_

_**DPOV**_

_**I can remember everything like it was yesterday. After returning from Trenton Hotch gave us all 4 days off. I spent every single second of those days with my Baby-girl. We went out on dates, sat at home cuddling watching movies, and just plain got to know each other better. I thought I knew her pretty well, but mostly it was about her family. The death of her parents, and telling me more about her 4 step-brothers.**_

_**And now we were in a relationship, no longer fighting our feelings for each other nor keeping them hidden from the team, or so we thought. Seems they already knew how we felt. They are a group of damn good profilers so they saw the signs. I think back on that last day in Trenton after we got the girls back from the maniacs on that roof.**_

**Flashback ...**

**As I held Pen tightly in my arms, I began to speak. "Baby-girl, we need to talk..."**

**I felt Pen stiffen in my arms, then she looks up at me and asks timidly. "What about?"**

**I feel a smile form on my face as I look back at her. "Don't worry your pretty head, it's a good talk. It is to me, so I hope you feel the same way."**

**"Well you'll never know unless you tell me what's going on in that gorgeous head of yours, Hot Stuff." She tells me with a wink.**

**I chuckle at her as I notice Ranger walking by us. "Hey bro, can we borrow your office for a few. We need to have a little private chat."**

**Ranger grins back at me knowingly. "No problem man, help yourself. And remember the door locks." He adds with an even bigger grin.**

**I shake my head slowly as I take Pen's hand and lead her toward Ranger's private office.**

**Once we are inside, I close the door gently and tumble the locks, just in case.**

**I nudge Pen toward the comfy leather couch and ease her down. Once we are both seated comfortably, she asks me again what's wrong.**

**"Nothing is wrong, Goddess, but everything could be so right." I tell her.**

**"And how is that? What do you mean?" She asks tilting her head to the side.**

**"You have the power to make me a very happy man."**

**She just continues to look at me expectantly, willing me to keep going.**

**"This is hard for me Baby-girl. I don't know why I am so nervous around you. I've known you for years. I guess I'm just scared of rejection. Aw... hell ... what I'm trying to say is that I would like to have you for mine, take you out, treat you like the Goddess you are, and yes, make you completely mine in every way especially my bed. You know I love you, right?"**

**I am surprised to see shock in her eyes. What the hell is that about? She sits there for several minutes, silent.**

**"Please talk to me mama."**

**She finally resumes the use of her mouth as she starts to speak. I barely hear the whisper that comes out of her beautiful red lips.**

**"Really? You want to be with me, in a relationship? Why? I am not the type of girl you normally go out with."**

**"What?" I ask exasperated. "What are you talking about?"**

**"I mean, the kind of woman you usually take home from the clubs. The skinny, model, Barbie-doll looking females. The ones that look so natural on your sculpted arm. I am SO not like them. I am a fat, clumsy, computer geek." She tries to explain.**

**"Whoa ... whoa ... whoa ... pump your brakes. First of all you are NOT fat, you are a curvy Goddess. Secondly I could not give a shit less about those bimbos. I love you! Remember the tattoo I got on my hip or do I have to pull my pants down and show you again?" I gently tell her.**

**She sighs audibly and smiles big up at me. "Yes, I do remember your new ink. And I adore it and you. I feel like I am in a dream now, but so glad to bring it to reality at long last. I have loved you for years, ever since you called me "Gomez". Let's go for it Hot Stuff. I am truly yours. I love you with all my heart."**

**I lean in and kiss her with all my love and pent up passion. When we finally come up for air, I begin to speak, which comes out closer to a growl.**

**"We need to stop now or Ranger will never let me live it down, taking you on his office couch while the cameras record every second. But trust me Baby-girl, we will finish this when we get back to Quantico."**

**She nods her head to agree then we stagger our way back out of Rangers office to gather the rest of the team for the long ride back to Virginia ...**

**End Flashback ...**

_**I am pulled away from my memories by Reid's boyish squeaky voice.**_

_**"Hey Morgan? Rossi has invited everyone to another one of his famous 'Italiano Pasta & Wine Nights'. You and Pen coming?"**_

_**"Let me talk to her first, but I'm sure she will not refuse Dave's pasta. She adores his food and his taste in wines." I laugh.**_

_**"OK, I'll see you both there then." He says as he turns and leaves my office.**_

_**Pen and I have been dating for the past year and I am sure it is time for the next step. And tonight at Dave's would be the perfect romantic setting. He has a beautiful garden in his back yard, complete with stone benches and rose bushes. Yes, I think that will be the perfect time and place to ask Pen to marry me.**_

_**When we visited my family three months ago, my Mama pulled me aside when we had a private moment. She took that opportunity to give me my grandmother's engagement ring. I took it with tears and hugs and promised her that it would soon be on the finger of the woman I love.**_

_**I pick up my desk phone and press the button for Pen's computer lair's extension. I laugh as I hear her greeting.**_

_**"You have reached the office of the all-knowing oracle of Quantico, how may I help you?"**_

_**"Woman you know you are crazy, right?" I laugh.**_

_**"Yepp, and you know you wouldn't have me any other way." She giggles.**_

_**"You know it mama! I was calling to ask if you wanted to go with me to Rossi's tonight. Time for pasta and wine again. The whole team is going to be there. What do you say Baby-girl, grace my arm with your presence?" I ask.**_

_**"For the chance to be attached to your gorgeous chocolate arm, of course. What time do I need to be ready?"**_

_**"His usually has dinner up and ready at 7:00, so I'll pick you up around 6:00, so we can hang with our friends a while before we eat."**_

_**"Sounds good, my Adonis. See you then. I love you." She says as I hear the click of the phone.**_

_**I shake my head as I return the phone to it's cradle. I dive back into my mountain of paperwork. Willing the time to go by quickly. Thankfully it does and it is time to go home and get ready to enjoy Dave's fine cooking.**_

_**I head home and greet my dog Clooney with a scratch behind his ears. I notice the time, 5:15; I need to get my ass in gear. I take a fast shower, dress, and remember to grab the small jeweler's pouch from the wall safe in my bedroom on my way out. I lock up behind myself, shuffle to the truck and make my way to Pen's apartment. It is 5:50.**_

_**I arrive at her door at exactly 6:00. She meets me at the door, purse on her arm ready to roll. "Let's go Handsome, the fettuccini is waiting."**_

_**We arrive at Rossi's shortly after. As we make our way through the door, Pen is yanked from my side and pulled into a gigantic hug by Dave.**_

_**"Let the woman breathe Dave, you just saw her at work today. What is up with you? You've had too much wine, time to cut you off." Hotch scolds.**_

_**"Since when do I have to be inebriated to want to hug a beautiful woman?" Dave retorts.**_

_**We all laugh and head to the garden outside while Rossi checks on the progress of dinner. We all sit on benches surrounding a large oak tree to talk. A few minutes into our conversation J.J. excuses herself to take a phone call. Rossi yells for Reid and Hotch to help him bring up more wine from the cellar. And Prentiss excuses herself to use the restroom.**_

_**I guess now is the perfect time to lay it out there. After I clear my throat, I begin shooting from the hip instead of the planned speech I had prepared.**_

_**"Baby-girl, this last year has been wonderful. I have never felt more happy. What we have together is so right, like I told you it could be last year. Only one thing could make it better." I say as I slip down to one knee in front of her, pulling the pouch out of my pocket as I do. "Penelope Garcia, Baby-girl, Goddess, my God-given solace, and the love and light of my life, I love you with my entire heart and all that I am. I can not live my life without you. Would you make me the happiest man on the face of the planet and agree to become my wife? Will you marry me Pen?"**_  
_**"Are you crazy, or do you think that I am? Of course I will! YES! I will marry you Derek. Nothing would make me happier than to become Mrs. Derek Morgan." She shouts excitedly as I slip the ring on her finger.**_

_**I rise from my knee and pull her into my embrace and kiss her soundly. We are broken apart by the sound of applause all around us.**_

_**"Well, at least we don't have to worry about telling the family." Pen laughs.**_

_**There are cheers and hugs all around. And Rossi has to put his two cents worth in. "It's about damn time! Oh, and dinner is ready, too."**_

_**We all make our way back inside to the table and sit down to begin to eat Dave's wonderful feast. The food and wine flow seamlessly. Just as Dave starts to rise to bring out dessert, Pen speaks up.**_

_**"Wait, Rossi. Hot Stuff, I was going to tell you first, but we are all family here and making my announcement now saves time. I went to see my doctor today for a routine check-up and she confirmed my suspicions. I'm pregnant, 7 weeks."**_

_**At first the table is speechless. Then we are hugged and congratulated again. We all sit back down to enjoy Dave's delicious dessert, chocolate chip cannoli.**_

_**As I bite down into the flaky goodness I reflect on my life. I can hardly believe that after all these years I have my Baby-girl all to myself, well at least for the next 7 or 8 months. And that too, I'm going to be a father. I am beyond happy at the moment. I am surrounded by my family and Pen. Life could not get any better. And the future could not be brighter! ##############**_

_**A/N : Well that's it. I hope you all enjoyed reading our first cross-over story as much as we enjoyed writing it for you. Thank-you again for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. Until we meet again, **_

_**Rainbow (Jackie) :-)**_


End file.
